Heir
by SamanthaLouiseMalfoy
Summary: Shortly before Voldemort lost his powers he had a daughter. Fastforward to Harry's 6th year, he starts to fall in love with a beauty with no past. I'm bad at summaries so it will be better than it sounds, I promise HP/OC
1. At first sight

**I've had this idea for a while but didn't know how to start it. It came to me in a flash of inspiration, in other words I was day dreaming in Science XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Elena and the plot.**

**Oh and if I messed up on the years, excuse that, I'm terrible at math XD**

**------**

**15 years earlier**

"Bellatrix, I have a job for you." The Dark Lord called his most faithful servant into his office.  
"Yes, my Lord?" The woman ghosted over to the man she served.  
The noseless man took a deep breath, "Bellatrix, I need a son, and I know you can give me that."  
The woman had never looked so honored, "Yes, Lord, if I may ask, why do you need a son when you have everything?"  
"Well, I need someone to teach someone my secrets, and who better to teach then my own flesh and blood." Voldemort said, gesturing around the room. It was mostly for show as Bellatrix had already noticed the king sized bed in the room.  
"Lord." She gasped as he captured her lips in a fiery kiss.

*

Voldemort willed the woman to get pregnant, so the woman did. The thing that the Dark Lord didn't know was soon after the child was born he would lose his power, and the mother of his child would get carted off to Azkaban leaving his _daughter_ an orphan. She was taken to a muggle orphanage, not knowing she was a wizard until the day she turned eleven.

**Present time**

-----

I sat with my two best friends at the Hogwarts welcoming feast. I was getting extremely tired of Ron and Hermione, they were getting red every time they started to say something to eachother. Something must have happened over the holiday.

Ron seemed to turn his attention to me, "Harry, you don't look excited, we're sixth years, we have free periods and..."

Ron drabbled on about the privledges of being a sixth year, and Harry let his attention wander. I noticed a girl staring at me from a bit further down the Gryffindor table. She was extremely pretty with curling black hair that went half way down her back. It was no where close to Hermione's bushy mess, and it looked like she used a muggle curling iron. She had eyes so dark they looked black, despite this her skin was fair with no blemishes.

"Hermione, who is that?" Harry interupted Ron, never taking my eyes off the girl. She noticed me staring and blushed, it really was lovely. She cast her dark eyes down.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize her from her sorting; her name is Elena and she's in the year below us." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I wasn't at that sorting, why should I remember her though?" I asked, still not adverting my eyes.

"She took the longest time to sort in Hogwarts history." Hermione was using her most know-it-all voice.

"That's nice, how come I haven't noticed her before?" I didn't know how I had never seen the beautiful girl I had just become infatuated with.

"Well, she looks quite different from last year, but of course you wouldn't have noticed anyways." Hermione smirked.

For the first time I moved my eyes away from the girl to roll them at Hermione's smiling face. I now felt stupid for spending so much time chasing Cho Chang, mostly because she was a troll compared to Elena, and not to mention Elena probably was not obsessed with a dead boyfriend.

"I'm going over there." I said, not waiting for my friend's responses. I walked over to the girl, sitting down right beside her.

Her friends immediatly stopped talking, I coughed, trying to make my voice work, "Hello."

Elena's eyes popped wide open, and she sucked in a small gasp, but other than that, remained composed, "Hi, I'm Elena."

She was blushing beautifully, and I could feel my own face getting hot, "I'm Harry."

"I know." Elena smiled.

"So, you're a fifth year." I said the first thing that came to mind, and mentally hitting myself for sounding so stupid.

"Oh, yes, how'd you know?" Elena said akwardly.

"Ginny, I saw her over here." I said quickly, not wanting her to know that I asked about her.

Ginny blushed, Elena raised an eyebrow "Oh, how do you know Ginny?"

"She's my best friend's sister," I pointed at Ron, "I spend nearly every summer at their house."

"Oh, that's nice to have a friend like that, I still spend summers in that horrible muggle orphanage." Elena wrinkled her thin, straight nose.

I wasn't sure what to say, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, at least I have Hogwarts, it became my home." Elena said, and I could feel my jaw drop.

"I feel the same way." I said with absolute honesty.

"Wow." Elena smiled.

"Er, Elena, next would you like to come with me to the next hogsmede day?" I asked quickly.

"Of course, Harry!" Elena said excitedly.

At that moment the desert appeared on the table. I looked longingly at the treacle tart, wishing I had brought my plate.

"You look like you want some." Elena pointed out.

"Yea, but I don't want to leave and my plate is all the way over there." I said, looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Just eat off my plate." She said, scooping some treacle tart on her plate.

"Thanks, but I would need a fork." I smiled with slight embarassment.

"No problem." Elena smiled, scooping as much treacle tart as she could with two of her fingers, and smearing it all over my lips. I licked it off quickly.

"This means war!" I said, taking some pie and smushing it on her nose. I wasn't sure why, but I felt an instant connection with the dark haired girl.

We went on fighting like that before McGonagal came over, "Harry, Elena, detention!"

"But?" I asked.

"You're to old for such silly stunts, I want you both in my office at six o' clock!" McGonagal said, shaking her head and walking back up to the staff table. I hadn't noticed, but the whole Great Hall went silent watching our food fight. They slowly started talking again.

"Well, that was early." Elena said, and I felt laughter bubbling up to my lips.

Elena glared at me at first, then slowly smiled. Soon we were both doubled over laughing, and the people surrounding us were staring.

The laughing was short lived, because Dumbledore stepped up to his podium. He said his usual warnings about the forrest, and Filch's list of things that are banned.

"...And one last thing," he continued, his face now serious, "as you all know, a wizard you know as Lord Voldemort has now come out in the open, and like you saw, aurors have been posted at every entrance and exit, so I want you to be careful, it has not been more important than it is this year, bed!"

Dumbledore's blue eyes never left mine, I nodded seriously along with his words. When he yelled the final word, I got up, helping Elena too.

"Hey, can I introduce you to my friends?" I asked, going red.

"I would love to meeet your friends Harry." Elena smiled, showing every one of her white teeth.

"Let's catch up with them." I took her hand and we rushed forward to meet Ron and Hermione, they looked kind of surprised to see us holding hands.

"Hermione, Ron, this is Elena." I smiled, and we walked toward our common room.

"Hello, Elena." Hermione holds out a delicate hand for Elena to shake. Elena shook it quickly, turning to Ron.

"Hi, I'm Ron, and I'm not really the hand shaking type." Ron settled for a small wave.

"Well hi Ron, I'm Elena and I'm an alcoholic." Elena said, and Hermione and I laughed loudly. Ron just looked confused.

"Wait, I don't get it." Ron whined, his voice matching his puzzled face.

After Hermione stopped laughing she explained, "There's a muggle group called alcoholics anonymous, and people go there when they want to solve their drinking problem, that's how they have to introduce themeselves."

"Oh, well goodnight." Ron still sounded confused as he slapped me on the back and walked up the stairs.

I wasn't tired in the least, "Want to sit and talk for a while?"

I pointed the question at both girls, and they both agreed, so we went and sat on the long couch in front of the fire.

"So you're muggleborn?" Hermione asked Elena when we sat down.

"Well, I'm actually not sure, I was left on the step of a muggle orphanage when I was only a few weeks old." Elena said, she reminded me of me when I talked about the Dursleys. It was very obvious she wasn't looking for pity, and I liked her even more for that.

"Poor thing." Hermione said.

"It's really not bad, they leave me alone." Elena looked uncomfortable.

"Okay, I'm going on up." Hermione said, standing up and yawning.

"Me too." Elena said, starting to follow Hermione.

I grabbed Elena's wrist, "Wait a second."

Hermione looked back and smiled when she saw me holding her wrist, "Goodnight guys."

"Yes Harry?" Elena asked.

"Well, I've only known you for about an hour but I think your funny and beautiful and silly and perfect," I said in one breath, "and I know I'm about to sound like a second year, but will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Harry!" Elena hugged me around my neck.

I kissed her on her forehead, "Let's get to bed."

And we went our seperate ways.

------

**A/N - Review and I will love you forever! **

**Critics are welcome as long as you're not mean about it. Do you get what I mean?**


	2. Bubbly

**So I think each chapter is going to be in a different point of view.**

**Last chapter was Harry so this time Elena.**

**Oh yes, I forgot to explain how different this is from the books : Snape is DADA teacher, Slughorn is Potions, Harry still has lessons with Dumbledore, but no Half blood prince.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I want to, but I would like a shirtless Draco Malfoy on my doorstep tommorrow (Please...)**

**-----**

I don't think I had ever been happier knowing in just one short hour I was going to be in Snape's class. I was, of course, happy because last night Harry Potter, the object of my daydreams for years, had asked me to be his girlfriend! Out of all the girls in Hogwarts me! I giggled to myself.  
"Good morning, not crazy Elena." Ginny threw a pillow at me.  
I scowled, "Sorry for being chipper."  
She laughed, "Get ready, our first classes are today!"  
"I know." I said, rolling out of bed. I got ready quickly, throwing on my robes so quick I was out before Ginny, who was already half way ready when I woke up.  
Harry seemed to be waiting at the bottom of the stairs, "Hello beautiful."  
My stomach fluttered, "Hey Harry, where's Ron and Hermione?"  
"At breakfast." He took my hand and led me down the last few steps.  
I smiled, "Should we head down then?"  
"Sure." Harry said and we walked to breakfast hand in hand.  
When we entered the hall, holding hands, whispering broke out all over the place. Harry quickened his pace, dragging me to sit across from Hermione and Ron.  
"Morning." I said, aware of people at the surrounding tables staring shamelessly. Except one girl from the Ravenclaw table that burst out crying, and stormed from the hall.  
Harry scratched his head adorably, "Well I guess she hasn't changed much."  
After his comment I recognized the girl as Cho Chang, Harry's ex-girlfriend. Well if anything could shit all over my mood.  
"I wish I could have avoided that whole thing." Harry shook his head, taking a bite of toast.  
"Why?" I asked instinctively, flushing, realizing it was rude.  
Harry looked uncomfortable, "You might not know, but Cho was dating Cedric Diggory until he died, and the year after she pretended to like me, but all she wanted was to ask me about Cedric."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." I put my hand on his, feeling distinctively awkward.  
"Don't be, I've found someone much better." Harry said, and he kissed me on the forehead.  
I couldn't help but be flattered, "Harry, you are the sweetest guy I have ever met."  
Ron seemed to feel the need to comment, with a mouth full of eggs, " 'ey I 'en ties seeter dan dem!"  
We all laughed, except for Ron, "What?"  
"That roughly translates to: hey, I'm sweeter than him." Hermione said, looking at Ron affectionately.  
Harry and I raised our eyebrows.  
Hermione mumbled something about five years.  
"Class." Ron said, raising out of his seat.  
"See you at lunch." Harry smiled and kissed me on the cheek. We went our separate ways, Harry having to go to herbology, and me going to DADA.  
"Bye." I said, rejoining my friends  
"So, are you and Harry like 'official' now?" One of my friends asked.  
I just shrugged, knowing she was one of the biggest gossipers in our year. The other girls chatted on our way to class, about boys and clothes, and other insignificant things. I was analyzing everything that Harry did in my head, mostly where Cho Chang was concerned. It seemed like he really did like her, but it also seemed that he resented her. I might asked Hermione about that later.  
Snape called us in to the classroom and I took my seat by Ginny. The greasy haired man droned on about dark arts and protecting ourselves, and whatever. I had more important things to think about. I let myself daydream about Harry and the next hogsmede weekend. I was in the middle of an extremely pleasant fantasy of Harry and I in the bathroom at the three broomsticks, when a voice whispered my name from the desk behind me.  
"Yea, the one in Gryffindor, I heard Harry was paying her to cover up his affair with Ron." I turned around to see a hufflepuff girl whispering to her friend.  
"Really," her friend hissed back, "Harry doesn't seem like he would beat for the other team."  
I suppressed the giggle that was forced to my lips.  
"Oh yea, I also heard he was in love with Cedric fourth year." The girl nodded so seriously, I couldn't help but laugh. However, I laughed so loudly to make Snape notice.  
"Elena," He stood over me, "What exactly is so funny about the dementor's kiss?"  
_Damn_, "Well sir, er, nothing sir."  
"Exactly, why were you laughing." He leaned forward.  
"I don't have an answer for that professor." I widened my eyes innocently.  
"Detention, my office, tonight." Snape started to walk back to the front of the classroom.  
I felt myself redden, "Er, sir, I already have a detention tonight." "Typical Gryffindor," Snape sneered, "Tomorrow then." I made it through the rest of Snape's speech in a stupor. A bell rang over the grounds and I got out as quickly as possible. One thought brightened my mood, I would be sitting with Harry in a mere hour.  
I smiled walking down to potions. I again took my seat by Ginny, who looked extremely confused to why I was grinning after getting a detention with every Gryffindor's least favorite teacher.  
The extremely fat teacher laughed to see us all in our seat, "Welcome!"  
I leaned forward, potions is my favorite subject, so I actually planned on listening to the new, well old, professor. He started off talking about the O.W.L.s, and I sighed, deciding I could tune out for that bit.  
After a while he clapped his hands, "Turn to page eighteen in your books."  
I held back a chuckle, this potion was sure to be easy, "This potion is called the stitching brew; you put a small amount over where you have a cut and it heals it immediately, much like muggle stitches." The fat man clapped his porky hands again, signaling us to start. I got up and quickly gathered the ingredients, walking back to my seat. I was the first one to finish the potion, and I was sure it was absolutely perfect. I raised my hand, signaling Slughorn to hurry over to my table. As a treat for being the first to have it correctly done I got to leave the class early. There was only about ten minutes left, so I just hurried up to the DADA room to wait on Harry.  
The bell chimed, long and low, over the grounds, and he was one of the first to come out, flanked by Hermione and Ron of course. He didn't notice me, but that was probably because Hermione seemed to be scolding him.  
I snuck up behind him to listen, "Harry that was stupid!"  
"I couldn't help it he was smirking." Harry defended himself.  
I ran up behind them, "Hey Harry."  
"Oh, hi Elena." I couldn't help but notice he seemed to cheer up at my presence.  
"Elena, do you think Harry was entitled to yell at a professor?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
"Depends on what the professor did." I said diplomatically.  
Hermione started to speak but Harry interrupted her, "No, I'm telling the story; Snape made several snide comments about Gryffindors, my family, Ron's family, and Hermione's hair, and I snapped, I yelled at him, earning me a detention for tomorrow night."  
I shrugged, "I would have done the same thing, and I have a detention from Snape tomorrow too."  
Harry looked at me in awe, "I really have found my perfect match."  
I blushed, "Oh, Harry!"  
Harry called me his perfect match! This day couldn't get any better! Or maybe it could, I thought as Harry swooped down to kiss me gently on the lips. It was amazing, I felt like the whole crowded corridor just melted away and it was just me and Harry. I ignored the people bumping into us, or wolf whistling. I felt Harry's tongue trace my bottom lip and I opened my mouth with compliance. _Jesus_, Harry was an **amazing** kisser.  
"Harry!" Hermione nearly shouted, hitting him on the back.  
"Don't ruin this for me Herm." He sighed against my lips, and then I noticed a group of people watching us silently. They were all girls, and they all looked very heartbroken.  
"Dinner then?" I asked awkwardly, and we all went into the hall silently.  
"So, Elena, what did you do?" Harry asked when we all got seated.  
"Oh, I laughed during his lecture when I heard the rumor the girl behind me was telling her friend." I said, bursting to tell them what I heard. Four inquiring eyes rolled toward me.  
"Well, according to her," I leaned forward and used my most conspiratorial voice, "Apparently this Elena girl is just a cover because Harry wants to hide his elicit affair with his best friend Ron Weasley!"  
The other three teenagers laughed and Harry tried to straighten his face, "Oh, I mustn't lie anymore, Ron I love you!"  
That left Ron looking horrified and Hermione and I giggling like mad, "I've already told you Harry my heart belongs to another!"  
"Ron, you have shattered my heart!" Harry clutched at his chest dramatically.  
Ron covered his eyes, "Oh Harry, you will always be in my heart!"  
"I will never forget you!" Harry said, and he clutched his chest, falling on the floor. Playing dead.  
"Come on then Juliet, get off the ground." I helped my boyfriend off the ground.  
"I take that as an insult to my masculinity." Harry brushed off his robes and sat back down next to me.  
"I'm sorry." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
He stuck his tongue out at me, "Well would you look at the time, we have a detention to attend."  
"Yep." I said back at we raised from our seats, linking our arms and exiting the Great Hall.

-----

**Okay, these chapter haven't been good, but these are just building up to the good stuff. Which is starting in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Reviews = Brain food, so the more reviews the faster updates!**


	3. Marked

**So this will be the chapter it will get interesting.**

**Oh, yea, I said I would switched POVs every chapter, but this will start out Elena but when *********** happens it switches to Harry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It owns me.**

**-----**

Six months. Six months was all it took for me to realize I would never love anyone but Harry. He had already told me he loved me, three months ago, in fact. I sighed as I looked at the huge workload that I had due Monday, but it was still Friday. Instead I looked at Harry, who was bent over a charms essay. We were in the common room, trying to do our homework.  
"Harry, do you remember what the fifth side effect of the relaxation potion?" I asked, looking at him as he turned his head slightly.  
"You know I'm rubbish at potions, but I believe it's excessive twitching." Harry said, smiling at me.  
"You are aware that you're the best, right?" I said, and he leaned in to kiss me lightly, but I wasn't going to let him go that easily. I snaked my arms around his neck, and homework forgotten he put his hands on my waist. Harry stood up, never breaking the kiss, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was completely aware of the giggles of the younger students, and wolf whistles of the older ones, but I really couldn't care.  
He led me up the stairs to the boys dorm. We had gone up to his room to snog before, but we had never actually done anything farther than that, but I knew I was ready. I trusted Harry more than anyone, ever. He opened the door to his dorm to reveal Dean and Seamus sitting on their respective beds, just talking.  
"Out!" Harry pulled away from me to command his roommates; I started to kiss his neck.  
They grumbled, but left their room quickly. Harry locked the door, and brought his lips back to mine.  
And we collapsed on his four poster.

I woke up in Harry's arms the next morning feeling very sore, very tired, and most of all extremely happy. I sighed, as first times go, mine had to be near perfection. I peeked out of Harry's closed curtains, and saw that the room was completely empty. Perfect.  
I rolled out of bed, and started looking through Harry's trunk for something because everything I wore that had been strewn across the room and I didn't feel like looking. I settles for a pair off his pajama pants and a sweater that had SEEKER in gold letters across the front.  
Miraculously I only took my eyes off of Harry to flick my eyes down to the clothes I was putting on. I walked quickly over to my dorm, thanking god there was no one in the common room. Must be at breakfast.  
I walked straight to my vanity when I got in my room. I tried to run my fingers through my tangled black locks, but they got stuck. I would definitely need a shower before going anywhere near people again.  
I took Harry's baggy sweatshirt off first, but I noticed something on my arm. I stared at it for a full minute before I started screaming. It was the dark mark, his mark, on my arm! It couldn't be there! It was completely impossible, I didn't join him, I would rather die than associate myself with that monster.  
I took several deep calming breaths. Somewhere in this mess there was a rational answer, and I would find it. I went to go sit on my bed, maybe sitting would help my thinking.  
I noticed a piece of parchment folded on my pillow. My breathing hitched, _was this the answer_? I unfolded it with shaking hands.

_To my heir,_

_If you are reading this it means you are an adult, and if you are an adult it means you will join me in my quest for dominance over the wizarding world. It also means I was not able to raise you myself, so it will take that much longer to train you in magic only I have delved into. You are expected to find me immediatly. I hope to see you soon._

_Your father,_

_The Dark Lord._

I read the letter four times through before I got any meaning out of it. Me?!? The Dark Lord's daughter! Impossible! I wasn't evil; I was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! How the hell could this happen!  
I was about to tear out of my room when I realized I was topless, I quickly grabbed Harry's seeker sweater from the bathroom. After I put it on, I tore out of my dorm stomping down the stairs.  
"HARRY!" I screamed, and I was suddenly aware of people staring. Apparently in the ten minutes I had been in my dorm, breakfast ended, and everybody had come into the common room. I was also completely aware of how I must of looked wearing my boyfriends clothes, screaming his name, and stomping toward his dorm.  
I ran up the stairs, and threw open his door. I yelled his name again and he sat bolt upright.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked, and the confusion on his face almost made me laugh.  
Almost, "Nothing, it's not you."  
I closed the door, and walked over to sit by Harry. Immediately starting to cry in his shoulder, "Baby, what is it?"  
With shaking hands I drew back my left sleeve, trying not to wince at Harry's gasp, "How?"  
I told him the story through tears, then showed him the letter, "Do you believe me?"  
The love and trust on his face made me want to burst in to tears again, "Of course I believe you, you wouldn't have had time, and anyway's, why would you even do that?"  
The softness in his voice sent me over the edge, and I was crying into his chest again. He just stroked my hair and murmured soothing words to me.  
"Harry, I love you." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"As I love you," Harry kissed me softly, "We have got to figure out this letter!"  
"I know, what did it mean by adult, I'm only fifteen!" I said, biting my lip.  
"Maybe we should ask Hermione?" Harry asked.  
I thought about it, on the one hand she probably would know what happened, but on the other hand that would mean revealing what we did last night. I just nodded my head.  
Harry detached himself from me and opened his door, "HERMIONE!"  
"What?!" I heard her agitated voice.  
"We need you." Harry shouted back.  
"Can I come too?" I heard Ron shout, and Harry looked at me questionably. I nodded my head again, for I knew Harry and Hermione couldn't keep anything from him. About a minute later Hermione and Ron were seated across from us on Harry's bed. I told the story again, and this time it was a bit easier with Harry's arms locked securely around my waist.  
After listening to the story Hermione looked thoughtful, "Adult?"  
"Yes, we couldn't figure it out either." Harry said, resting his head on my shoulder.  
Hermione wrinkled her brow, then went completely red, "Er, Elena, I need to ask you some thing that are kind of personal, but you have to answer with complete honesty."  
I nodded my head, wondering exactly what she meant by personal.  
"So," Hermione took a deep breath, "Elena you and Harry had sex last night correct?"  
The whole room flushed a deep red, I was saved from having to answer, "Yes, we did."  
I really loved him, more than I ever thought possible, Hermione asked another question, "And that was your first time, yes?"  
I answered this time, "Yes."  
Hermione bit her lip, and I could tell she knew what was wrong with me, "Elena, when you lost your virginity to Harry you became a woman, and that technically that makes you an adult."  
"Fuck, it's my fault." Harry said blankly.  
"Harry, no, it-" I started to protest, but he was already off of his bed and out the door. Hermione and Ron started to get up, but I held them back. I knew right now Harry would only listen to me.  
I ran out the portrait hole, following the sound of Harry's loud footsteps, and sobs. I saw him walk into an empty classroom, and I followed without hesitation.  
"Harry, it wasn't you." I walked over to him. He was sitting on what appeared to be a teacher's desk, I sat right by him.  
"Yes it was, it was me, Elena I was the one who made you a woman." Harry said, he was obviously wrenched about this.  
"Harry, you sound like someone off of a lame soap opera." I hid a giggle behind my hand. Harry scowled at first, and then he grudgingly grinned.  
"Shut up, you." He said playfully.  
"And it wasn't you," I said defiantly, he looked pained, "I was the one who wouldn't let you pull back."  
Harry started to argue, but I silenced him with a quick kiss, "It doesn't matter; it happened, and we should tell Dumbledore."  
"You're right." He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. That killed me.

***

I was sitting in the familiar position across from Dumbledore, he was looking over his half moon spectacles at me. The only thing different was I was sitting by Elena, rubbing comforting circles on her hand.  
"So Harry, what exactly is this emergency?" Dumbledore said calmly, I took in a huge breath and drew back Elena's left sleeve.  
"Sir, it wasn't what it looks like." Elena rushed to say, Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow, a silent question.  
I answered for my girlfriend, and I told the story. It was awkward having to explain my sex life to the headmaster of our school. Elena leaned her head on my shoulder while I told the story with many awkward pauses and some spluttering.  
"......So you believe us right?" I ended, looking at Dumbledore questioningly.  
Dumbledore just looked at me with thoughtful eyes, and very suddenly he spun back grabbing two books from the shelf behind him, and he slapped them on the desk, I was sure my face mirrored the confused mask of Elena's, "What are they?"  
"They are yearbooks, and if I'm correct they show your mother and father, Elena." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.  
He opened the first on pointing to a dark haired boy, "My eyes."  
I looked at the teenage boy Dumbledore pointed out, and nearly gasped aloud. It was her eyes, the eyes that looked at me with annoyance when I made fun of her, the eyes that stared at mine when she told me she loved me, and the eyes that welled up with tears when I said I loved her too; right smack in the middle of a face I hated. I shivered even though I wasn't cold.  
"The next one I am going to show you is mostly hypothesis, but I think I am right, she was gone for several months before going to Azkaban." Dumbledore flipped open the much newer looking book, and this time I couldn't hide my gasp. Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who killed the closest thing to a father I'd ever had, looking nearly exactly like Elena. She had her high cheekbones, straight nose, and curling black hair.  
"No, she, fuck!" I said in a gasp, and Dumbledore looked at me with mild shock. Elena looked like she wanted to cry and ran out of the room.  
******


	4. Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that cool.**

**Still Harry's POV, but it switches. No symbol but you'll be able to tell.**

"Elena!" I yelled, running after her. _Shit!_ Why do I always say the stupidest things at the most inappropriate moments! My girlfriend, the girl I loved more than anything, just discovered her father is the darkest wizard of all time, and I freak about her mother killing Sirius! It doesn't matter, because she's shown that she is nothing like her parents. I screamed her name again, and heard a sob from the broom closet that I was standing in front of. I opened the door and Elena was curled up on the floor, crying. I sat down by her, not saying anything, just stroking her hair.  
"What is it?" I asked after she stopped crying, and when she looked at me I almost died.  
She took in several deep breaths before she spoke, "How you reacted when you saw her, the woman who's supposed to be my mother, I could tell you hate her, and that's going to hate me for looking like her."  
I took Elena's face gently into my cupped hands, "Elena, I could never, ever, hate you."  
She looked a bit taken a back at the fierceness in my voice, "Are you sure?"  
I brought my lips as close to her ear as possible, "Positive, did you really think that I would leave you after last night?"  
Elena mumbled something indistinct, and I couldn't help but kiss her worries away.

"Harry, Elena?" Came a soft voice from the other side of the door, Hermione.  
"How'd you find us?" I asked, and Harry helped me up, and he looked at my left arm.  
"Never mind, go away," Harry slammed the door of the closet, closing us back in, "Elena, why?"  
I looked at the same place his eyes were, showing the four long uneven cuts from my elbow to wrist; I was at a loss for words, I had never seen Harry so angry, "Did you do this?"  
"Yes." I squeaked, biting my lip, and Harry moved closer to me, so there wasn't one part of us that wasn't touching.  
"Why?" Harry asked again his voice low and dangerous.  
I took a deep shaky breath, "I didn't mean to, when I was upset I scratched my arm, and I got out my wand to heal them but I couldn't say the spell, I just ran my wand along the cuts and it made them deeper."  
"Elena, never hurt yourself again, especially because of me." Harry said, running his wand along my cuts, and this time they healed.  
I just nodded, at a loss for words.  
"Now let's go, it's almost lunch, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Harry said, taking my hand.  
We walked back up to the common room in silence, but it wasn't awkward. Just thoughtful. When we walked in the portrait hole, everybody stared. I guess it was suspicious, how we've been acting.  
"I wish I could go to your dorm with you." Harry whispered in my ear.  
"Wait, you can," I paused for a second trying to remember the step, "Oh, yeah, skip the fifth step."  
"How'd you know?" Harry asked, in awe.  
"That slut in your year, what's her name, oh yea, Lavender, she taught me." I said proudly.  
I took Harry's hand, and we walked up the stairs to the girl's dorm, keeping our eyes down. I was so tired of the staring, and I wished I knew how to do a disillusionment charm.  
Harry sat on my bed, criss crossing his legs. He leaned against my bedpost, grinning at me.  
"Close your eyes, I have to change." I ordered the raven haired boy sitting on my bed.  
Harry laughed, "Elena, I've seen you naked."  
"Yes but it was dark." I argued back.  
Harry rolled his eyes, but he closed his eyes with a sigh. I took off his baggy sweater, and I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around my bare waist, "Are you embarrassed love?"  
I mumbled no, and he tightened his grip, "You should never feel uncomfortable around me, because I love you."  
"I love you too." I said, and he kissed my neck.  
I moaned softly, "Harry, lunch."  
At that moment two out of three of my dorm mates walked through the door. Harry pushed myself behind him so I had to peer over his shoulder  
They flushed a deep red and started giggling, "Are we interrupting?"  
"We were just getting ready for lunch." I tried to say as innocently as possible.  
"Suuuure," Ginny started, "I'll just let you get dressed."  
And with that she grabbed the other girl's wrist and they backed out of their dorm.  
"I'll let you get dressed now." I felt the comforting pressure of Harry's arms leave me and he was sitting on my bed again. I sighed and got dressed quickly, glad we could wear muggle clothes to breakfast on Saturday. It felt so odd that it was still Saturday, it felt like weeks had past since Harry and I were doing our homework in the commons.  
"Ready?" Harry asked, hopping off my bed and taking my hand.

Elena and I took our usual seats across from Ron and Hermione.  
"Rumors?" I asked softly, leaning in to Hermione.  
"So far, Elena is pregnant, you're sleeping with me, or you're sleeping with both of us." Hermione said, sparing us the conspiratorial crap.  
Unlike that first morning they started dating, they didn't burst out laughing. There were no theatrics, just grave nodding. Well, it was better than the truth. We ate the rest of our lunch in silence. We kept our eyes down to avoid the stares of others.  
I coughed to break the silence, "Summer is in a few weeks, what are your plans?"  
I asked the group, but they knew who the question was for, "I was going to go back to the orphanage."  
"No, I'm not-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because at that moment owl post came in. I looked across the crowded hall at Malfoy; he opened his letter, smirked, then burned it with his wand.  
It's never good when Malfoy is smiling. I was about to tell the group, but got interrupted, "What were you saying Harry?"  
"That I'm not letting you out of my sight." I said.  
"What about the Dursleys?" Hermione asked.  
"Since when have I given a damn about what the Dursleys think?" I said moodily, "We'll stay for a week then move into Grimmauld Place."  
Hermione shrugged, Elena answered, "Sounds good."  
"Great, let's go to the Room of requirements." I said, felling claustrophobic.  
Elena nodded and took my hand. We walked out of the hall completely absorbed in each other/  
We got to the seventh floor, "Somewhere private."  
I was about to say it again when we heard a familiar drawl, "Potter, Potter's whore!"  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" I said threateningly.  
He walked briskly over to Elena, pulling up her left sleeve, "Knew it!"  
"Get away from her," I pushed Malfoy up against the wall, I had my arm across his throat, "Malfoy, if you tell anyone I will put you and you're death eater father in Azkaban so fast. . ."  
"Harry," Elena whispered pulling me back, "Stop."  
I pulled away from the choking blonde sharply, making drop to the floor, "Get out of my sight."  
I put all of my hatred and anger, not just at Draco, but at the world in general in my voice, and Draco scampered down the hall.  
"Let's go." I said smiling at Elena.


	5. The Prophecy

**This took sooo long, and I don't know why. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine**

*******

"I'm nervous." I turned to Harry; we just said our goodbye's to Ron and Hermione. I was going to live with Harry at his uncle's house for the next two weeks, then we were moving into Grimmauld Place. These two weeks were going to be hellish, to say the least.  
"Don't be, you'll be fine." Harry smiled reassuringly at me, kissed me quickly, and grabbed my wrist. He started to walk quickly through the crowd, keeping a tight hold of my wrist. We came to a stop in front of three people. The man was tall, fat, and had a large mustache; however, I was taller than the woman (and I'm only 5'4) she was also very bony, with a giraffe like neck. Then there was a boy who looked about my age that was so fat, he looked like he was about ready to spill over.  
"Aunt, uncle; this is Elena, she will be staying with me for two weeks, then we're both leaving." Harry said bossily.  
"You didn't tell them!" I hissed at Harry, and he shrugged, "You're in trouble."  
He stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes, for a boy that had to grow up so fast, he was immature sometimes.  
"Look here boy, You're lucky enough we let you stay in our home, but when you bring home...your kind." Before the fat man got the sentence out, Harry had his wand at his uncle's neck.  
"As I've said, Elena will be staying with me for the next two weeks, and you will not have a problem with it." Harry said, and Vernon Dursley nodded bleakly. Harry pocketed his wand.  
"Well," Vernon said coughing, "Let's go then."  
"Right." Petunia said, coughing a tiny cough, and grabbing her son's porky shoulder. The family hurried out of the platform, Harry and I walked a few feet behind them. We got into their nice car, and drove to Privet Drive.

I looked at my summer prison in distaste. It was the same as last year, and the year before that, and the year before that. Maybe it would be better with Elena.  
"Let's get unpacked." I said to Elena.  
"I'll get the spare room ready." Petunia said meekly.  
"Not necessary." And I grabbed Elena's hand, and rushed up the stairs.  
We had fallen into a comfortable silence, just folding, or flicking discrete looks when I knew Elena wasn't looking, or flashing her a goofy grin when I got caught. Now I was just folding, sighing as I crumpled up an old piece of parchment, lifting my arm to throw it in my waste basket.  
Elena cleared her throat, I froze, knowing that she only did that when there was something she would have trouble saying, "Harry, are you sure?"  
"Sure?" I said nervously, arm still frozen in mid air.  
"Sure about me, about having me here, about having me at Grimmauld Place, about keeping me!" Elena said in one long breath. It took me several long moments to speak a response, I leaned over and captured her face in my hands, "Elena, sure? after all this you ask me if I'm _**sure**_, and _keeping you?_ You're my girlfriend, not a peice of livestock."

Elena laughed nervously, "Sorry, I just keep expecting you to realize how much trouble I'm causing you."  
"Trouble?" I asked, my hands left her face and rested loosely on her waist. I leaned my forehead against hers.  
"I only cause you trouble Harry." She said like it should have been obvious.  
"I love you, trouble." I kissed her nose.  
"How much?" Elena asked jokingly.  
I shot her a goofy smile, "This much."  
I playfully tackled her, pinning her to the beige carpet, "Harry, geroff."  
I refused and nuzzled her neck. Soon we were rolling around on the floor, all tangled limbs, and too loud laughter, and lots of hair pulling.  
In all our playing, we didn't notice Dudley standing at the door, "Erm, Mum says dinner is ready."  
"Okay." Elena and I said at the same time, hopping up.  
This was going to be a long two weeks.

***

Three weeks later.

***

"Ron, Herm, and Gin are coming in today," Harry said to me, I was leaning on his chest lazily in the king sized bed we'd hardly left for a week, "You know that means we actually have to get dressed, in full."  
I sighed, "Yea, I know, maybe we should get dressed and eat."  
About half an hour later the doorbell rang, "Hey guys!"  
"Hey, have you guys eaten yet, I'm starved?" Ron said, skipping the pleasantries.  
"I'm trying to make breakfast, I have to keep Elena away from the kitchen, the first day we got here she tried to make eggs and set half the kitchen on fire." Harry chuckled as he led the trio into the house.  
"I did not!" Elena came out of the bedroom, "The pan was on fire, but not the kitchen!"  
We all laughed as Elena jumped on my back.  
"I help with breakfast." Ginny smiled and rushed into the kitchen.  
"I'll help." I kissed Elena on the cheek and went in to help Ginny.  
Small talk with Ginny was easy. We chatted about simple nothings while we cooked.  
That was until Ginny's spoon clattered to the floor:

"_The daughter of the Dark Lord will delve into where no other has been_

_She can only survive with the help of the one she trusts most_

_With the power the Dork Lord knows not_

_They can defeat him once and for all."_

Ginny clattered to the floor, and I fell down next to her, screaming for the others.  
"Ron," I commanded, "Make sure your sister is okay, Hermione go get the pensieve from the library, and Elena come here."  
Everybody froze at there place at the kitchen door, I hardly ever snapped at anyone who's initialize weren't S.S, "GO!"  
Hermione ran upstairs, Ron knelt down by his sister, whispering "Enervate," and Elena fell into my arms, obviously scared at how I was acting. I was refusing to tell a word until Hermione came back, it was too hard to say out loud.  
Ginny was now up and looking at me questioningly, I just shook my head. Hermione hurried into the room, the big glass bowl cradled in her hands.  
I touched my wand to my temple, pulling out the memory of Ginny making the prophecy.  
I took Elena's hand and we stepped into the basin, the other's following closely.

***

**I'm sorry. This chapter is pure crap. But you should Review anyways, please**


End file.
